


Imagine being fiance of Mr. Black and meeting the intriguing Mr. Boneless

by UltraVioletSky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSky/pseuds/UltraVioletSky
Summary: You are engaged to Mr. Black, but your peaceful life is about to change forever when you meet infamous Mr. Boneless





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordAvanti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/gifts).



Sun rays were resting on his complexion. You opened your eyes before him to admire his asymmetrically cut sandy hair and unique beauty. He was enigma, a subtitle force that tamed you when you thought that was impossible mission, that no one will ever capture that wild heart of yours. You could rest on his firm chests for hours, listening nothing else than sound of his breathing, he was the peace you always longed for, peace that you knew you will never feel.

Driving in your train of thoughts which started to glide down into tunnels where heaviness was sleeping, you missed the moment in which he opened his eyes.

His hand traveling over your shoulder to your hair brought you back in the moment fast, before you reached that dark spot, and sighting relief you searched for his eyes.

“Good morning my goddess” He said, than confirmed with long tender kiss which left you unready, but the more it lasted, the more you drifted beyond the thoughts again, and his warm breath and gentle hands worshiping your skin reminded you again how happy you finally were.

Your hands were repeating their journey over the magnificent landscape of his athletic body. Even with your eyes closed you exactly knew where everyone of his tats was. Dark ink suited perfectly to his complexion, it gave him that edge, that bad boy touch, although he was far from bad. Hafdan the Black was one of the nicest guys you met, which surprised you when you finally got the opportunity to meet that handsome brother of your dangerous boss.

Finally it was weekend; you both had time on your hands for everything you craved entire chaotic week. Unable to fight your desire any longer you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

After enjoying the sight your face, expression of hunger for his body, he kissed you again, this time touch of his lips was more intense, more filled with power and lust and you gave in completely continuing his game of conquer you tugged nape of his neck to feel him even closer.

Trough his loud breathing you could hear the buzzing of annoying phone he obviously forget to turn off, and he started to wiggle from your embrace, losing the focus which annoyed you.

That urge to see what is all about, does his brother maybe needs him, he jumped from the bed, despite your attempt to keep him there all for yourself a little more.

“Oh, that is terrible. I hope it’s nothing serious.”

You couldn’t unheard his conversation, he was standing naked in front of you going back and forth, when he apparently heard some bad news. You rolled your eyes and wondered who did they shot this time.

“Yes she is here. I guess she can. We don’t really have any plans” He said glancing at you over his shoulder, smirking but forced to do so, and guessing what is all about, you turned your back on him, covering your body and your head. You wanted at least one normal free weekend to enjoy, and somehow everything was telling you not gonna happen.

“I know brother, I really hope you will succeed” He said before finishing conversation, and he approached you with another kiss, which you refused this time.

“What does he want now?”

“That can wait” He said moving your long hair behind your back and starting to place kisses on your neck, your body enjoyed but your mind really couldn’t, mention of Harald was always followed with certain dose of anxiety and you stopped him again.

“The faster we do what he asks, the more time we will have to enjoy uninterrupted” you said, gazing at his phone than back at him.

“He needs a favor”

“Tell me something new” You rolled your eyes and jumped from the bed, teasing him with sway of your hips on the way to the bathroom. Like a faithful dog he followed, stopping you halfway with his hands around your waist and his lips on your bare shoulder.

“This time is really important” he whispered and you shivered from warmth of his breath next to your ear, but moving away his hands you continued straight making him to follow you to the bathroom, before you entered the shower, you gave him time to tell you.

“Melanie has a fever, she can’t race today. So… Harald knows that you used to compete in riding… and today it is very important for him to leave good impression, important guest is coming over. He really need that this day passes perfect.”

“Important guest, you mean the guy for which arrival he raised alert like the president himself is visiting?”

“Yes, that guy, Harald really needs to sign a deal with him or we will lose the hotel. You know that IRS is on our tail. We need this, not only my brother; people will lose jobs if this fails.”

You loved that hotel, it was more like a home than the job to you and all those wonderful people working there, and you missed horse riding so you just nodded before stepping into the shower, where you tried not to think about anything else except the race, which started to seem like a great idea.

You arrived on Hafdan bike, it was fastest that way, because entire town was a mess and speed was great enhancer of adrenaline you needed for the win.

Head of Harald personal security greeted you two more anxious than usual, and your curiosity lingered around the question what kind of a man was capable to transform exnavy officer in a mess.

“Where is my brother?” Hafdan asked, already missing him, and it was funny how those two were connected.

“He is in upper lounge with Mr. Ragnarsson, he will join you after the race.” Ragnarsson, you tried to remember from where did you know that last name, but you couldn’t.

“Please follow me y/n” security guy continued and Hafdan encouraged you with his smile.

“Among the rest, you will also compete against Ubbe Ragnarsson.”

“The guest?”

“No, I don’t believe he can ride. His brother will be your opponent” he responded and confused you a little, why wouldn’t he be able to ride, was he one of the old despicable rich guys Harald had habit to gather around his legacy, was he the same as he, making his brother his puppet. It wasn’t really important after all, as long he helps Harald keep the hotel in business.

Sitting in the saddle you waited for the signal, you could connect with horses on deeper level than most people did, and sitting there not really thinking about anything you felt great, thinking you fight for noble cause even greater.

You noticed guy you didn’t know from before sitting on his black stallion next to you, and noticing you stare he smiled so kind that you did it too. Was that the brother of your infamous savior, he surely didn’t looked like a criminal, more like one of those guys who are always there for everyone, caring and nice. And you specially liked his long braid which reminded you of Vikings you loved so much from your history classes.

Racing with noble Viking looking guy pumped your body and blood with more power, you felt that when your horse set his strong magnificent body in motion and your body followed feeding on the speed which drag you further to your place of peace.

Nice look alike of the ancient warriors was riding like a one too, and soon only both of you existed on that track, exchanging the smiles, you were silly to yourself wondering why he does it make you feel that way, like a little careless girl on the horseback without worries and problems all over again.

It was matter of seconds but you won the race. And right behind you, he jumped from his stallion coming to give you a hand and congratulate with wide grin over his face.

Little shy at first you accepted it, and after dismounting he took you in tight bear hug like he knows you for ages.

“Amazing race, would love to do this again, while we are in town” he said and you nodded, starting to look around for the sight of Harald and his mysterious brother, little wondering are those good looks in common in that family, and how someone so young can have such power that even famous Finehair respect and fear him.

Hafdan jumped over the fence to congratulate you, you enjoyed his hungry kiss, but your eyes still roamed over his shoulder in hope to caught a glimpse of Harald and his guest.

“I’ll see you around” Racer comented, going somewhere while Hafdan griped you tighter around your waist.

“I’m so proud of you my goddess” he whispered knowing for your sensitive spot on the neck, shamesly continuing to make you want him there surrounded with audience which was cheering your name.

“Not now” you smiled wiggling from his grip and composing yourself for decency while you both are alone again.

“Hope Harald is satisfied?”

“I believe he is, he is upstairs in the lounge with younger Ragnarsonn.”

“Younger?” You asked remembering that Ubbe can’t be older that early thirties and he have younger boss brother everyone fear, intriguing he become and you were a sucker for mystery.

“Yeah, the guy is a genius, but I don’t like him already, he acts like he owns the world” Hafdan commented embracing you over the shoulder and following you to the dressing room, while your gaze ended up on the dark glass of the VIP lounge.

Rest of the day you both spent in bed, you really needed some sleep and while Hafdan was massaging your aching thighs from the riding, you drifted in dreamland.

You saw Ubbe, Hafdan and Harald there and you could hear somebody contagious laughter but you couldn’t see his face.

“I want you” You heard, while all three men started undressing in front of you, for Ubbe you could understand, but Harald it totally blow your mind while they were walking your way.

“They can’t have you” You heard him again. “No one except me can” He was laughing again and when Harald reached you first and took you breast in his hand you woke up in sweat.

“Hey” Hafdan cupped your face and placed peck on your lips, “It was just a dream” and he embraced you while caressing your hair.

“I know” you responded, hugging him back, and surprising when you saw that he was dressed in one of his finest suits. “Where do you think you are going Mr. Black?” you asked tugging his head close to your lips, you needed him tonight.

“I’m not going alone, I’m taking my goddess with me.” He said dominant in his expression and words and you distanced your head leaving his half open lips in the air above you.

“Not tonight, I’m really tired”

“We must, Harald called, he specially emphasized he needs you to run casino tonight.”

“Come on, this is too much. And you gonna allow him to treat me that way”

“I’m sorry, but you know this is not only about him. He apologized and promised us a month long vacay after this” His eyes was filled with enthusiasm, and you needed that vacation so bad, some time to spend away from the tension and stress.

“Better make it two months or no deal” you grinned, getting up and glancing at your wardrobe, thinking what to wear, you didn’t wanted to look your best, you wanted only to get over with the night and return to bed, and yet mystery guided your decision to chose one of the best dresses you had in store.

“Yours or mine?” You asked in the garage, while Hafdan couldn’t unglue his gaze from you. “Which car should we take? You repeated shaking his head a little and smiling to his confusion.

“Harald sent a limo for us.”

“And you are telling me this now?” You smiled even wider and he sealed your lips with a kiss. “Come on” you pulled him for his tie playfully bouncing your way to the black glamorous ride.


	2. Chapter 2

It was chilly evening when you arrived, lucky for you Hafdan wrapped his arms around you and made you warm up in an instant, you thanked him with the smile and he responded with a tender peck on the corner of your lip you just filled with red color to match your long dress. Everybody greeted you on the entrance and you could sense anxiety in the air upon entering.

“I need to take care of some technical issue in the security room” Hafdan whispered to your ear, and you knew that it has begun, everyone of you will just get back to your duty; you both took your job seriously.

“Y/n, uhh it’s good you are here” your colleague Greg commented while already pulling you aside to brief you about situation. Yeah it has begun you said to yourself.

“Mr Ragnarsonn is tormenting every one of the staff, Ana is crying in the kitchen on the way he insulted her for coming late with his drink, and he ordered to Harald that he fires John, because fork fall on the floor while he was serving him diner”

“Where is that arrogant brat?” You asked fuming steam, not caring what Harald will have to say, no one could torture your men and get away with it.

“He is at the poker table no.11, be careful”

“He is the one who should be.” you responded and like a fury going straight to that table, wondering who among the crowd was infamous bastard. 

On the way through the crowd voice on your headphone informed you. “While you are at it y/n, please tell Mr. Ragrasson to move his car from the parking spot reserved for people with disabilities” That was the limit of indecency you got the urge to stab a fist to his face and you haven’t even met him yet, not only that he will leave that parking spot, he will leave the town, no matter how important to Harald and everyone else he could be.

Getting closer you saw few men, and one of them was striking gorgeous but you couldn’t care less to leave your gaze longer on his powerful presence and masculine features.

“Who among you is Mr. Ragnarsonn? You asked like a fury, and living divinity grinned at your face.

“Why do you need him horse girl, hm?” arrogance was written all over his voice and gestures while he glared at you like the pray, but color of his passionate eyes strike you even harder. 

You needed to look away and pray that he isn’t the one who you needed to punch. Examining his arms and pecks hidden only with thin layer of white fabric, you knew he would crush you, if you don’t fall unconscious of the power of his gaze before it.

“He needs to move his car.” You said looking at men around the table, expecting some kind of reaction, more and more anxious when they all fail to give you any.

“Why?” He dared you with his question and sucked his lower lip, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Because someone might need that place more.” You continued breathing anger, reminding yourself to be civilized and calm.

“Well you should have design them more when you built that place” He responded clearly annoyed.

“I agree, but we didn’t so... rules are clear Mr. Ragnarsonn,” You said what was your logic was implying and he started laughing.

“And on my side in this case” he said and wheeled himself from under the table, which cut you straight through your chest, how could you possibly know that he is in the wheelchair. You felt so stupid and embarrassed while he was laughing at your face. “See, well I will have to rearrange this place when I take over, and make sure that every guest can find a parking spot”

“I apologize” You mumbled feeling uncomfortable.

“You are great rider, I can’t really except for you to be incredibly bright too” He commented amused, examining you with that damned eyes which killed your chance to stay composed. “Leave us” he ordered to the men around his table and they all stormed away in matter of seconds.

“Take a seat” He commanded, and silently still feeling incredibly unease you did. You were looking at the cards at the table, avoiding his magnetizing proximity and sight of his face which was drawing you to stay longer every time. Yes, good looks indeed run in the family, you said to yourself, starting to wonder where is Hafdan and will he come to the rescue soon. 

Strange, long time you felt no need for the rescuing and there you were scared little girl all over again, unable to explain to yourself what was about him that terrified you the most.

“You were angry moments ago, how come you are not anymore?” He asked serious with all his attention pointed at you. “Is it because I’m a cripple and you feel sorry for me, hm?”

You swallowed air filled with heavy smoke and met his gaze, no one should be this direct you thought, feeling more like your internal organs will drown in the storm you felt inside.

“I still am. No one gets to offend my men here and behave like you did, and why would I ever feel sorry for you? What kind of difference does it make can you walk or not” you responded boldly, surprising even yourself, he nodded curling his lips downwards.

“Your men are unworthy of this place, I was just objective. I can’t stand incompetence and they were full of it. I would stab my head in sand if I were you. Harald spoke so highly about his precious manager and now I feel my expectations ruined. You should stick to the riding.”

He probably shouldn’t have, but he succeeded to shatter your confidence and the way he said it made you wanna run off and cry in the bathroom. People make mistakes and who the hell he thinks he is to act that way.

“Maybe I should leave this hotel even tonight, I can’t afford wasted time”

And you couldn’t afford losing the hotel so you felt fear only enhancing his presence, why he couldn’t be just nice as his brother, then maybe you would even enjoy his company, then maybe you wouldn’t deny that he one of most handsome guys you met in your life, and that his power captivated you.

“Convince me to stay.” He leaned closer and teased while his hand started to travel toward yours to the point when he let his broad palm rest over back of your hand. “Be a good girl and maybe I can forget these incidents.” What was he implying, you instinctively pulled your body back, but your hand was trapped because his was heavy like it was forged from iron.

“Ivar my friend, I see you already met our manager” You were never more happy to see Harald, than in that moment, looking at him all content and ready to kiss some arses you searched for Hafdan, you needed him close because this new guest was trouble of epic scales and all you wanted was peace and nice long vacation with your fiancé.

“Lovely little horse girl, of course I met her. She is a real treasure my friend I wonder where did you find her?” he said changing his expression in matter of seconds, still shamesly holding your hand in front of your fiancé brother, than glancing at you like he really meant it, but you knew he wasn’t.

“She is a family, soon she will be wed for my brother” Harald responded with pride, and you couldn’t really tell was he faking it, Ivar narrowed his eyes and moved away his hand and his gaze and you were supposed to feel relieved, but you didn’t.

“What do you think about this place for now?” Harald asked his super important guest and you looked away from the hint of sadness you noticed in those deep blue eyes.

“Still too early to tell, I just arrived.” He responded coldly, finishing his drink and you read the text Hafdan sent you. “Join me at the swimming pool”

“Gentleman, please excuse me. I’m still tired from the race” You said looking at Harald, who nodded approvingly, avoiding to look at Ivar, because you were tired indeed but not from the race as from his presence, wondering how will you survive him in days of his stay in your hotel.

“Get some rest Miss y/n, we will need you tomorrow at your best” Ivar added and you forced a smile on your face, not even bother to imagine what kind of torture will that man bring.

Hafdan set up the mood, you had whole swimming pool to yourself, and you loved that his surprises, even more than it sight of his body when he got out of water.

“I can tell that you didn’t liked him too” he commented while removing your hair from the back and unzipping your dress slowly while placing soft kisses on the line on which your zipper was. 

“He is a bit too much” You commented, not really wanting to talk or think about him, wanting only to relax and enjoy after exhausting day.

“Yeah, but Harald is in love I can tell”

“Good for him” You chuckled imagining the two of them together; they were so alike in some kind of way, leaders, confident and powerful, dark and dangerous. 

“But forget them tonight” you grinned getting free from the dress which fell to your feet and beckoning Hafdan to follow you soon after jumping in the water.

“We can sleep here” He suggested leaning on the edge of the pool while your legs were wrapped around his waist, and your hands resting on his well defined shoulders.

“I’m not feeling like drowning” you said placing a kiss on one of his tattoos on the neck and savoring his scent.

“It’s very late and I have meeting in the morning, and why not?”

“Ok I will call reception to tell them to prepare us a room.” You accepted but more because of him, you didn’t like to sleep at your work place, and especially not now with that Ivar guy around.

“You know I love you y/n” he said with his warm amber eyes confirming the meaning of the words, and you bitten your lip, wanting to tell him the same, but somehow you couldn’t roll those words from your tongue, instead you just kissed him and went through his hair wishing that one day you will.

When you opened your eyes he was already dressed in dark denim jeans and plaid shirt, his fair hair was falling over his eye and he was again enchanted with the sight of you waking up.

“Where do you think you are going before the breakfast Mr. Black?” You asked wishing to wrap your body around his a little longer before the day starts. He glanced at his watch and smiled.

“You slept over the breakfast two hours ago. I didn’t want to wake you up.” You were ready to jump up from the panic but he stopped you leaning on the bed, hovering above you and again giving you that dangerous smirk which was making you melt inside.

“I must go to the bank, and I don’t think I will get back before the diner. Get some more rest and tonight we can go out somewhere far from this hotel.”

“Looking forward to it then” You responded and he kissed you passionately which was making it only harder for him to walk away from you.

When you escorted him from the room with your gaze, you glanced at your phone to find a message from your boss there like the usual.

“Come to my office when you wake up”

His office was filled with hunting trophies, ancient weapons and smell of forest. Cold, distant and focused on the business, that were the words which defined him in short, but you knew he wasn’t like this before. Death of his greatest and only love chained his heart and changed him completely. He knew to be immoral on occasions, and annoying more than it was reasonable but you respected him.

“Thank you for the race” He greeted you more politely than usual, and you took your seat in front of his wooden working desk. “I’m happy you understand how is important for all of us to sign a deal with Ivar Ragnarsson”

“Why him? Was he your only choice?” Your curiosity escaped your lips.

“I used to work with his father when I was just starting, he was a legend, and that brilliant young men succeed to overcome his power and fame in a short time after his father’s death. He is the only one capable enough to drag us out of the mud this time”

“I hope you are right” You sighted but doubted a little, something telling you that he won’t be that easy to satisfy, you could see him already taking over the rule from Harald and that you didn’t liked.

“I need to ask you for one favor more. But it is a big one and in return I’m ready to give you whatever you want, but this is crucial for our salvation I’m afraid” there it goes, you rolled your eyes, of course he needed a favor, enormous since he was overly polite and considerate.

“Shoot”

“Ivar and Ubbe, are delighted with your riding. They want you to come with them to England and compete in the race which one of their father’s friends is organizing.”

“Excuse me?”

“You will be away only few days, just win that race and come back with them so we can sign that deal.”

“Does Hafdan know?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure he won’t mind”


	3. Chapter 3

True, thought about traveling to England and racing again was filling you with excitement, but having in mind with who you will be traveling with brought anxiety to the ultimate borders. 

You roamed trough long hallways like you always did when you couldn’t relax your tensed mind and you wondered what Halfdan will say about this.

You needed coffee and peace, so you went to the restaurant balcony in hope that the sight of the waves will empty your mind. 

Day was peaceful unlike yourself and absorbing the sight of see rising and falling below you, shades inside the depth reminded you of Ivar. No. I don’t care about his stupid eyes. You so owe me Harald. You said to yourself sipping hot coffee and glancing behind you when sound of footsteps stole your attention.

“Good morning Miss y/l/n” You grinned when you saw Ubbe, he was refreshment with his kindness unlike his brother, for whom you searched the area and sighted when you made sure he is not around.

“Hey Ubbe, please join me” you said and he did flashing his kindest smile before he sat in front of you. “How do you like it here?”

“It’s a little piece of heaven, I needed this vacation, although as you probably already know we will have to travel to England” smile vanished from his face and he glanced down on his phone “only I hope you will be our wild card in race against Egbert’s grandson”

“Egbert, as a duke Egbert, most powerful man in all England?” You reacted on the infamous name, Harald despised that man and he had a reason for doing so, but what was it you didn’t know.

“Well he is just an old man now, and his son Aetelwulf is slowly taking over the business. He called us to his grandson birthday and I didn’t want to go, but my brother wants to, so… I guess it will be fun trip with you around” he acted as it was already arranged, it must been that Harald promised you will come, without even asking and your knuckles turned white while griping the cup.

“Did you meet Ivar?” he asked with lingering concern around his azure eyes and you could recognize Halfdan in him, when he is all tensed because of his trouble brother.

I wish I haven’t you thought, than forced a smile on your face and nodded.

“Good” He added after sipping his coffee. “He said that we are flying tomorrow”

“Tomorrow? It’s… I haven’t got the time to think about it… let alone to get ready for the road.” You got angry but tried to mask the rage, because Ubbe was too kind and not really fault for anything except having crazy brother. How would Halfdan react, will he be able to leave the job? You panicked.

“I apologize; I thought Harald told you before we came”

Tons of loads fell on your ears. He knew. They plotted everything before they even came. How? Was that Ivar guy snooping around your past? This was over the top. Harald crossed the line with his games this time.

“I must return to work” Was all you managed to say, already jumping from the chair and feeling sick. You searched for Finehair, he wasn’t in his office, his car wasn’t on the parking. But you didn’t wanted to quit with your mission.

“Where are you?” you sent him a text.

“At the port, will be back in hotel in few hours” he responded and you mounted on Halfdan’s bike, going straight to the port.

Sun was melting the asphalt along with your tires; you even failed to put the helmet to your head in all the fury. Working for him, and being fiancé of his brother didn’t give him right to decide in your name, you felt sold out, traded for his personal goals, sad and unprotected.

What will Hafdan do when he finds out, will he again act as always on the side of his brother.

Black Range Rover was parked at the docks, next to him indigo blue Buggati, before you reached your parking spot, engine stopped and you damned the fact you failed to notice gas was running low. Great just great, can’t this day become any worse, you cursed pulling the bike to park him, sun melting your already hot head from above.

You knew every yacht in the marina, except the one which immediately stole your attention with its beauty and might.

“Miss y/l/n, how can I help you?” one of the workers greeted you politely.

“Where is Finehair?” You asked, and he gestured to the new glorious yacht.

“Come outside” you typed breaking the nail on the way and cursing. Glancing still at your phone, checking mail, instead of text you heard his words.

“Climb up” Harald shouted, waving you from the upper deck, with his long hair dancing in the wind and uncovered tattoos witch hid the fact he even had a skin underneath.

You did it like a warrior, defying the howling wind with desire to drown him in your rage. Who was he with, you wondered? And with your head reaching above the floor you saw wheels and almost fainted.

“So nice of you to join us miss y/n” He commented with his cocky tone, while Harald reached his hand for you and you stab remain of your sharp nails deep in his thick skin, glaring furiously at him.

“Indeed, we were just mentioning you” Harald added, and your eyes were still avoiding to meet the devil.

“Don’t say” You responded angrily looking at the sea to calm down a little, but it wasn’t helping.

“I need to speak with you in private” You pulled Harald aside, again drilling tips of your nails in his biceps.

“Not now” he whispered forcing a smile.

“Captain raise the sails” Ivar said, and your eyes turned to the source of the command, he was surrounded with gorgeous models, clad in tight white shirt, that made you notice his copper complexion and how well sculpted those muscles in his upper body were. Blonde girl was sitting on his lap toying with his long dark hair, which was loosely falling over his shoulders and those eyes struck you again, power radiating from them made your knees buckle.

“Hey I’m not here for a cruise!” You protested and he giggled.

“That’s what the boats do, they sail, and you doll just boarded one” another goddess like girl approached him and gave him a drink and he raised his glass challenging you with his cocky expression.

“Harald” You pulled on his hand again, turning your back on Ivar and his harem.

“Relax and enjoy” He said trough his teeth.

“I’m not going to England” You said in low tone but with strong determination, and Harald anxiously glanced behind his shoulder to make sure that Ivar missed to hear you.

“Follow me” he said and you did, taking you in one of the rooms bellow the upper deck. If the situation was different you would use opportunity to admire enterer of breath taking vessel but you couldn’t. The sea was boiling inside you, and as soon as he closed the door behind him you let everything out.

“How dare you to treat me like I’m your property! You promise me to this people without even asking and lied to my face, to your own brother.”

“We need this, I knew he won’t like the idea, he doesn’t show it y/n, but he is jealous. He would forbid you even to meet those guys if he knew, they were asking for you all along.” His dark blue eyes were on fire while you were target of his gaze, and you saw tiny crumbs of fear inside.

“What the hell is wrong with you lately Harald? You are incapable of bringing right decisions anymore. He would be so mad when he hears for it.”

“He mustn’t know.” He griped your wrist causing intense ache.

“I can’t keep secrets from him”

“Not even when his life is at stake?”

“What are you talking about?” You asked, and he let go of your hand.

You couldn’t believe after hearing him out. Their dangerous game was frightening and heavy, and at least you could do was to cooperate and hope for the best. After few moments in front of the mirror, when your face color returned standard neutral shade, you climbed up on the upper deck and again met Ivar there; only this time his beauties weren’t around, and Harald stayed down to learn new stuff from the skipper.

He was busy with whatever he was doing on his laptop, and being so focused and peaceful, little easier to bare, ignoring him you came to the edge of deck and gazed at restless water bellow.

“We can always go faster you know” he commented and reminded you of his presence again after few peaceful moments.“The way you rode that horse, tells me you crave the speed” he continued.

Thought of him watching you at your best flattered you a little and you knew that isn’t good thing. But true indeed you loved the speed. Best it would be if you just could blaze away from everything, maybe back in the past where everything was easier and peaceful, but you could never go that way and you couldn’t run.

“Can you tell them to get us back? I need to get back to work.” You asked as politely as you could still avoid looking at him.

“Yes” He responded, you didn’t expect so simple response coming from him, not that he would be so considerate. “I hope I didn’t caused to much trouble with making you come with us to England” He added after a pause to your surprise and you instinctively turned around to him.

“It’s not like you gave me much of a choice”

“It’s just a job assignment, better get used to it.” He said coldly glaring at the monitor in front of him.

Hafdan’s photo appeared on your phone and you smiled little sad, but eagerly answered his call.

“How is the day so far my goddess?” he asked, and you looked at the sea again erasing the image of Ivar from your mind.

“Full of surprises, I need you so bad right now. When will you be back?” You heard Ivar chuckle behind your back.

“It’s me who needs you more my love. Unfortunately I’m stuck till eight, but thoughts about our date night are giving me strength” And to you it was giving anxiety attack, thinking that you must convince him to come to England and explain that you must.

“I can’t wait to see you” you mumbled somehow, feeling sick and with urge to sit down. Holding tight with your hand to the edge of deck you managed to reach lounge and let your body sunk in next to Ivar, because you really didn’t have better choice with lack of furniture on wide deck. 

He arched his brow and curled corner of his lip welcoming your proximity, before you saw what was he working on so concentrated he closed his lap top and put it aside, making you prisoner of his attention.

“I hope you won’t let my expectation down horse girl” He commented unexpectedly moving away strain of your hair from your eye. His skillful fingers barely brushed sensitive skin on your cheek and your whole body tensed. “Where we are about to go, it can be dangerous you know, but don’t be afraid, I won’t let anything happen to you”


	4. Chapter 4

Great just, great! You cursed Harald for leaving as soon the yacht was back at the port, glaring furiously at the plates of his Rover, than at your bike. 

Taking the phone out of your pocket in the intent to summon the cab, engine roaring equaling to a jet take off annoyed you even more. Instinctively you turned around and wish you didn’t when his brake almost blow you away. Indigo blue Bugatti was matching his eyes and his temper, he was staring at you with that stupid grin which wasn’t making things easier at all.

“One vehicle to the…” still smiling and marveling you, he increased the volume of the speakers to the point of breaking the sound wall, and you were opening your mouth like a fish.

“Turn that off!” You yelled, turning your back at him, than walking away, but he followed his car crawling a meter behind you with that awful taste in music. When you realize explaining your position to the cab dispatcher ain’t gonna happen soon. You stormed to the window and let your hand inside turning that music by yourself.

When you were about to move your hand from the off button, his hand stopped you almost painfully holding you on spot.

“Get inside” He said, sounding like you couldn’t refuse and you jerked your hand out with all of your might, containing the urge to slap his confident mug.

“I think I will pass this time”

“Well I think differently.” 

“I couldn’t care less what you think Mr. Ragnarsson” You responded enraged, again calling the cab. 

“Yes, one vehicle to the docks please. How so I will have to wait thirty minutes? Can someone come faster. Ok thank you.” You stuffed phone back in the pocket of your jeans, hating the new turn of event, scanning the area for possible solution which wasn’t involving driving in the passenger seat of the Mr. Devil.

“Oh, are you gonna cry now little horse girl?” He asked mocking you, and you approached his breathing space dangerously close.

“No. I hope you know how to handle that horse power.” You said with a confidence and challenging smirk and he arched his brow nodding excited like a little boy.

You let your body sunk in the finest leather, inspecting inside of a marvelous car, avoiding looking at marvelous driver, but admiring him to when your eyes would disobey the reason and wandered in his way. 

Force of a violent start glued you to the seat, wheels were so well grounded to the asphalt rotating on astonishing speed, but you felt like you were on taking off in a plane. Verrora-Run was thundering from his speakers and beat of it, the speed and security of his driving made you enjoy more than you expected, oh yes you do loved the speed, although when it was to cars, you could never relax to that extent Ivar did and chase trough crowded streets as you were on the highway.

“What will your boyfriend say I wonder?” Just when you close your eyes in moment of presence and joy he opened his mouth.

“He will come with us.” 

“Really? I’m not so sure that he will.” He said, and your mood dropped low again, maybe he was right, you glanced to your phone, expecting to find text from your fiancé there, missing him, wondering what he will say on all this, wishing you have more time, opportunity to think things trough.

“He must be the jealous type, having you around can’t be easy.” He continued while you were gazing trough the window, ignoring him”

“I know I would be” He said after a little pause, you noticed how his voice became few tones lower.

After that it was the music separating you from dead silence. Seeing the familiar building complex you sighted anxious to leave his heavy presence already.

“Do I have your permission to park my car here?” He asked, and you blushed, remembering your incident.

“I didn’t know, alright” After nodding in confirmation, you shrugged your shoulders.

“So you just assumed I’m an asshole? Of the worst kind” His question cut through your lungs, yes he was right you judged him a little before even meeting him, and your entire attitude was based on prejudices, having in mind what kind of people Harald cooperates with.

“I’m sorry.” You said in low tone holding a door handle tight, anxious to rush out. 

“Just win that race horse girl” he added upon your leaving the car.

 

The rest of the day you couldn’t focus on anything completely, you packed basic pieces in minimalistic style, and your favorite riding boots.   
Glancing at the watch you counted the moments till Hafdan’s return. When you heard him unlocking the door you stormed to greet him. Groceries bags he was holding in his arms fell from your needy embrace and he looked at you concerned. Caressing your lose hair he asked. “What’s wrong love?”

“Everything”

“I hope I will able to fix that” he said and pined you to the wall, lifting you of the ground and keeping you between his warm body and cold wall. You gave in to the kiss excluding everything except the awoken senses hungry for more.

“Shit, we will be late” He interrupted when it was sweetest with his comment.

“We don’t have to go out tonight” You whispered to his neck.

“You will think differently when you hear what I have in store for us” He was excited, and usually in the moments like that you would be curious and excited too, but it was still on you to tell him about the trip and convince him to come. 

Empty abandoned building was all that you needed, looking post-apocalyptic and his silly grin when he showed you the guns. You despised a real weapon, but paint gun was one of your favorite toys. In the beginning you couldn’t hit a white wall, but thanks to his patience and impressive skills in handling the guns, in time he turned you in admirable nemesis.

“I have something to tell you”

“Leave it till you finish me of” He winked running away in to game of hide and seek. You weren’t alone on the battlefield in your team you had some random people that came to shot some stress out, but being team player as you are you fit in strategy perfectly.

Maze of concrete walls wasn’t confusing like the one in your head. Being carried away in the thought net again you almost got yellow paint all over your helmet, lucky that one of the players jumped over you and tackled you down in time.

“Thanks” you said, and he helped you up and raced the other way. 

“You won’t have so much luck next time” You heard that lovely voice from above and grinned determined to shot him first.

Hiding in confined space you were praying on his arrival, you could recognize the sound of those steps from anywhere, he was caution moving against the wall using it as a cover, one step more you thought and you will finish him off. But instead of coming to you, he run the other way, never showing himself from around that corner where you waited him at your aim.

Anxiety was eating you alive, patience betrayed you. You went looking for him; thinking no matter who wins you will both score.   
You spied him shooting the two guys jumping to his feet from a staggering height than maneuvering that gun like the toughest dudes in the action movies, reminding you that your guy was a lot more of a trouble than he was displaying.

Aiming his delicious body, looking dangerously tempting in that military suit you shot him in the hand, and he took off his mask grinning and coming to you in fastest pace, hungrily biting his lip and tackling you to the ground so fast you failed to see it coming.

“I’m getting older” He commented, and true he was a decade and bit more older than you, but men are like the wine it was your mantra, the older they get, the finer they feel.

His lose bangs touched your face and you shivered underneath unable to move from the force in which he held your arms next to your head.

“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow” He added already unzipping your pants, eager to accomplish his promise, which was tempting but reminded you he still doesn’t know, few hours more and you will be flying to other continent with two guys with middle name trouble following the duo.

“Wait” You said before he ripped open your damp panties. “I’m going to England tomorrow, I will need my legs for the road” you added trying to soften the news with week attempt of a joke.

“What are you talking about?” 

“and I want you to come too” 

“Whow, you are joking right?” His dark eyes became jet black, and his features tensed while he was staring at you waiting for explanation.

“Hafdan sends me to some horse race there, it will be only few days and I want you to come with me. Think about it, it will be warming up before the vacay? You can snitch few days and work online” 

“How so sudden, he didn’t mentioned anything to me?” Yes his brother was in focus again, he lied to his back next to you contemplating few moments before he spoke again. “I guess it’s ok for you to go, it’s a job after all. But I can’t come with you.” 

Just like that. His brother could send you to hell, and he would just nod. Furiously you rose to your feet throwing away the weapon and heading to the car.

“What? I can’t just leave everything to keep you company while you work” he said chasing after you and collecting the things you dropped. 

“We both know that you don’t need to sit in the office to work.”

“Come on, stop acting like a child. You will manage without me.”

“Damn right I will” you said little hurt he took everything for granted, not even caring to ask for more details. You didn’t expect that kind of reaction from him.

 

“I will sleep in the hotel” you broke the silence in the car. 

“Come on honey don’t be mad at me, it’s just few days we will probably speak more than we do when we are in same town.” He landed his palm on your leg, traveling further and it made totally opposite effect than he planned. 

“We will see about that.”

“Hey” he stopped the car, focusing those dark eyes on you caressing your cheek this time. “I will miss you too”

“It’s not about missing Hafdan at all, just I don’t like idea Harald sends me there in the first place. I don’t feel safe traveling with those guys, it would be much easier with you by my side, and you haven’t even considered it.”

“I trust you will manage, they have no idea who they are dealing with” he winked carelessly, like he didn’t cared at all. When it was about his omnipotent brother his reason shout shout out completely. “I can’t promise but I will try to come on the race day.” He tried to fix things up seeing your face on the verge of tears, kissing you against your will.

“I have huge problem at work, really it is impossible for me to travel tomorrow” He sounded honest but you were too tired to over analyze anymore.

“Drop me off to the hotel.” You demanded loudly, the tone that sends message I’m so sick of everything and I just need to sleep this off. 

 

You needed to bury your head in the pillow, but you needed the drink even more. Following your thirst you walked in the bar.

You aimed the counter and saw nothing around you except the glass filled with something so bitter you couldn’t swallow without a frown. You took it doubled and contemplated about another round when you felt gentle touch on the back of your leg. You rotated in a manner of a bully to attack rude person. 

Looking down from your high bar chair you saw the devil and turned your back on his beauty. Day was already hard enough you didn’t need another round of torture.

“It won’t do you good if you continue in that pace” He commented your drinking session making you wonder for how long he was observing you. 

“I don’t care” Your alcohol induced brain responded giving away emotions without conscious intention.

“But I do” He added in a tone that made you turn around to face him again. 

“I guess I had enough” you decided loudly, standing up and going to find you a place where you both can sit at the same level. He followed silently and being so calm and silent he wasn’t such awful company.

“You should go to sleep” he said, probably noticing from wheeling behind you how your steps were wobbly. 

“I don’t think I can” You said and he grabbed your wrist making you face him again.

“Come on I will tug you in” he teased with an honest disarming smile and yours crazy brain loved the idea more than it would be decent.


	5. Chapter 5

Blurry mind, sound of the alarm, all you wanted was to stay a little longer in the same position he tugged you in. Wondering was it all just a dream, a joke your mind projected on reality to display your subconscious desires. You felt sick on the thought about your fight with Hafdan and how you probably over reacted, over flooded your bloodstream with addictive poison just to escape, knowing you really couldn’t.

If somebody wasn’t knocking on your door, you would drift away back to the emptiness and false peace again, but person from the other side of the gray metal was persistent.

You dragged your feet lazily to the door and let the usurper inside, not paying much attention who it might be, not really caring about it.

“Hey y/n, looks like you had a rough night?” He managed to attract your attention with a question, but you really couldn’t understand the meaning of it, let alone answer properly.

“I would hate to be annoying but if you don’t hurry up we might just miss our flight” He said, while you craved coffee and a hug, another round of sleep. Shit, the flight. 

“Just let me get dressed.” You mumbled collecting already arranged outfit, you chose for the road than rushing into the bathroom.   
Dark circles were prominent looking like rotten bags under your eyes, your hair was a mess, and you were a bigger one yourself, failing to find a brush and untangle those sails man knots.

Will he surprise you at the airport, will he come to kiss you goodbye? You wondered, failing not to be reminded of hot moments two of you shared in that shower only few days ago, when everything was as it supposed to be, normal and peaceful.

“Pretty glamorous, I like the spirit, although we will travel in economy this time” He commented your, maybe over exaggerated styling and you smiled, well you liked to dress nicely in the moment when fear was eminent, at least something to keep your mind of it. “Come on” he added rushing through the hallways and like the gentleman, in which you haven’t doubted for a second he took your suitcase. 

“Where is your brother” You asked, hating yourself immediately afterwards. You could guess the reason, he wasn’t in the cab.

“He needed to go a little earlier so he could board a plane” He said, and confirmed your guess. 

“We could also come little earlier” You added, regretting now those drinks and your headache.

“He ordered that we let you sleep” He said, and emotions… yes you had them and they came to knock on your door. Million questions floated in your mind, but you restrained yourself from speaking again. You focused your already shattered attention to the empty screen of your phone and waited. Hoped, missed.

Was he up already, he was an early bird. How did he sleep without you? Did he even notice your absence?

“Have you ever been to England?” Ubbe interrupted your train of thoughts.

“Nope” You said, “But I always wanted to. How about you?”

“Oh, I go there all the time, but rarely to enjoy.” Making you wonder will you enjoy it to?

 

You were waiting in line to check in your luggage, Ubbe would glance at the time at you with his charming smile and his kindness wasn’t helping at all in reliving your anxiety. You gave up searching for Hafdan with your gaze after awhile. He is not coming. I shouldn’t have reacted as I did. What else could he say? 

While you were deep in your dark thoughts darkness surrounded you but literally this time. You felt pressure of familiar hands over your eyelids and you froze. Your heart fluttered on its instinct, you tried to look unimpressed when he turned you around to face him with that silly grin peaking under his mustaches.

“What are you doing here?” You asked.

“I couldn’t let you fly across the ocean without a good luck kiss” 

“Really?” you said pouting with childlike expression, and he answered with kiss so passionate and strong that you would certainly fell if he didn’t caught your waist and held you bent down unable to protest and breath of fire coming from his core started consuming you, inflaming you.

You didn’t needed flying to feel high in the clouds. And yet you still had to board that stupid plane.

“Come on, it our last call” Ubbe shouted playfully and you couldn’t care less, but Hafdan was the one who broke the kiss.

“Go, and come back to me soon” He said cupping your face, eying you like he wants to memorize every wrinkle on your face till he sees you again.

Being on the verge of tears over-reacting, you nodded and let go of his hand with regret. 

 

“I hate flying” you said keeping your eyelids squeezed tight while the metal bird was racing over runway.

“That’s nice to hear” He teased sitting next to you, laughing loudly on your increasing fear.

“Stop it Ivar” Ubbe said in your defense, sitting on your left while not so charming from this morning, Mr Boneless was on your right next to the window.

“What? If our ride crashes I’m the one with least odds of survival, and you don’t see me shaking in my seat”

“You are not making things easier, you know?” You said rotating your head his direction than opening your eyes to the sight of his, like you needed to see that beautiful color and distract your thoughts, ignore his words and trembling under your body.

“Lean back in your seat horse girl,” He said with that commanding voice being mixture of gentle and stern, and he tugged your body in the position, before you got to protest, removing the hair from your face on the way and curling his lips in satisfaction. 

“I think you should hold her hand brother, but then again it won’t be smart thing to do. Touching her skin can bring you in temptation” 

“Ivar, could you please behave? At least once”

“Fine, I will do it than”

“You don’t have to. Just shut up!” You channeled your anxiety, raising your voice to protest to his gesture. But he was deaf for it, his hand enveloped yours and your body behaved as it received the signal to relax, although your mind still wasn’t while you were ascending in the clouds, to stay there for hours.

Later during the flight Ubbe fell asleep and his head glided on your shoulder, you didn’t wanted to wake him up, he was incredibly peaceful and cute, while on the other hand Ivar was not.

You were listening to the music with earplugs deeply stabbed in your ears so you could avoid his banter, he was looking through the window, you couldn’t understand why but often you wondered what is thinking about.

How heavy was the burden he was caring on his shoulders being on position of power at such young age, taking care of everyone around him, even his older brothers and on the top of all living with disability which was also making you curious. What happened to him? But of course you couldn’t just ask him, although he probably wouldn’t mind being so accustomed and confident about it.

You close your eyes a little to stop yourself marveling him, it was wrong to like him more than you were supposed to, you were engaged and it wasn’t right, but then again he was a sight to behold, and you were powerless to deny strong attraction your body was feeling in his presence. You were just hoping that you won’t see him again after the deal, and that you would erase haunting set of eyes from your memory when he leaves.

It wasn’t your body this time, the plane started shaking and you instinctively grabbed his hand. Getting your attention, he pulled one earphone from your ear.

You were looking at him, as you expect that he could stop the shaking with his invisible might, holding for his iron bicep as for the life saving vest.

“Come on horse girl, these are supposed to be fun, don’t faint on me now. I know you are much braver”

“When it will stop?”

“It’s greater possibility that you die from a horse fall than from a plane crash”

“Shut up about dying!”

“Come on you won’t die, yet” He smirked caressing your cheek and glaring at you amused.

“I won’t enter this can never again”

“So you will stay to live in England forever, without your precious fiancé?” He asked while you were squeezing his hand with all your might while the plane was falling in and out deep air pockets.

“Seriously is this normal?”

“No” He answered grinning at you. “But we don’t have control over it, so… the least you can do is to enjoy while it last and keep your mind in the moment.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” You asked anxiously already losing air. 

He leaned closer his eyes gleaming with mischief focusing you as a pray, you were hypnotized while everything around you seamed to fall apart, on the verge of letting the vocal cords radiate your fear he sealed your lips with a kiss, not knowing what hit you tried to fight his power, deny him access pursing yours in thin line, but he penetrated his tongue like a conqueror skillfully wining your consent, trapping you in the moment where trembling of a plane changed the one inside even more intense than the raging turbulence. 

You craved for more, it was wrong, but death wasn’t scaring you anymore as life deprived from this was.

As he continued to melt your reason, plane begun to return to normal and when the sound of captain’s voice echoed above you, just when you enjoyed the most, he pulled away cold and distant as nothing happened.

“There, not tonight horse girl, we are safe” He commented after returning his attention back to the sky.

 

You barely exchanged few glances on the way. You felt sick and not only from a bumpy ride in the sky. He kissed you and the worst part wasn’t that you let him, the worst it was that you liked it.

“Are you ok?” Ubbe asked after showing you your room in their house in London.

“Yeah, I just need to sleep this off” You answered letting your body fall on the king-size bed behind you.

“I will let you rest, in case you need anything call me”

“I will, thank you” You responded and waved him back on the exit. After the door closed, you wanted to scream and let it all out, especially the crippling guilt you felt because of that stupid kiss. On the screen of your phone the sight you saw only made things harder. You needed to reply to Hafdan, to let him know you arrived safely but memory of Ivar kissing you was making you frozen. 

You tried your best not to think about it, to really fall asleep and collect the courage for calling Hafdan when you wake up. In all of yours tossing and turning, your phone was emitting the melody which was tied only for one man-your boss.

“I suppose you landed”

“Yes, can I call you later? I’m not feeling so well”

“Wait y/n, I hope you understand why I sent you there”

“I know, please tell to your brother that I arrived safely I just need to sleep this jet lag off” you mumbled, hanging up and staring in photo of Hafdan, the one with a bow tie and silly glare just before you went to your first date.

 

Third brother was maybe the most easy going from the crowd, he hugged you little naughty and Ubbe coughed taping your both shoulders.  
“Shall we go?” He asked, and you turned around because subconsciously you searched for Ivar, wondering where did he vanished after your arrival, was he feeling like you do, like that never supposed to happen.

“Damn right we will I’m starving” Hvitserk responded, wrapping his hand around your shoulders and following you to his ride.  
Every time when in new place you would absorb everything around you, admire architecture, landscapes, but now you couldn’t. Music was too loud you nearly missed his call again.

“Y/n you got me worried sick. Is everything ok down there?” He asked with such concern evident in his voice that you felt even worse. “What kind of music is that?” he broke the awkward pause with higher tone and considerate Ubbe turned off music in his younger brother’s car.

“We are going to eat” You mumbled looking at Ubbe and he was mischievously smirking, silently telling you that is only partially true. But you accepted their invite for a party in a club, you needed to soak everything in music and liqueur and maybe wake up feeling like yourself again next morning.

“Something is off.” He was startling you with his comment.

“I just hated damn plane ride.” You said on the edge of tears.

“I should have come, sorry” Why did he have to be so nice? You wondered. “Everything happened so fast.” 

“It’s ok, I can’t wait to come back home.” 

“Me too. I already miss you so bad, maybe later after the diner we can see each other on Skype, it will be fun” He teased.

“I will only miss you more than”

“You are right; you would make me fly there immediately. Tell me how are Ragnarsons treating you?”

“Professional” 

“Better would be that they do. Have fun while you are there” 

 

You barely touched your food, devoured wine and few hours later dancing as the world was on fire. Charming brothers were a magnet for fairer sex and it wasn’t surprising when girls over flooded your booth competing for the attention of the brothers.

Your drunken eyes roamed across bodies on the dance floor searching for him. Was this place even accessible you wondered? Remembering the silly set of stairs you needed to descend on storming high stilettos. But they had to have elevator somewhere, it would be wrong if they don’t, you were thinking, only confirming to yourself desire to see him, stronger than your will to resist. 

“Are you having fun?” Hvitserk approached you and asked with his hand exploring the curve of your back. 

You just nodded in response. “We are heading to another place now, is that ok with you?” He asked and you responded with your head again.

They were so incredibly sweet unlike their devil brother, you though when Ubbe took you in his arms to help you with those narrow staircase, built in a way that tip of your heal got stuck inside and you would fall if it wasn’t for Hvitserk who skillfully caught you on time.   
Were you tired, perhaps, but they were in such contagious positive mood and you felt you have known them your whole life, really if circumstances were different you could totally see yourself making friends with these guys.

“We are going to eat” Hvitserk enthusiastically announced.

“Again?” 

“Come on our little brother is already missing us” He said playfully, and there it was again, that conflicting feeling messing with your internal organs balance. 

 

You weren’t so chatty anymore on the way to a restaurant. Fancy place was nearly empty having in mind the late hour of your visit, but then again it would be easier to bare hundred people than that one which strong back and sleek dark hair neatly tied on the top of his head, you couldn’t miss noticing from the entrance.

He wasn’t alone.

How could he be anyway? With that charisma and everything else the gods didn’t spare when making him. His companion wasn’t mortal either, you thought while getting closer and being mesmerized by her beauty.

Hvitserk taped him on the back so forcefully that he nearly spat his drink over girl’s emerald dress, and you chuckled.

“I suppose you are hungry” He commented turning his head and glaring at his brother.

“Starving… but not only for the food” He added looking at the pretty girl who was sitting across Ivar. 

“Well food is only what you’ll get brother” Ivar said sounding dead serious and tone of his voice sent shivers down your spine.

“Horse girl, you should already go to bed” He said just when you were ready to exhale and trapped your breath inside.

“She just arrived, she needs to relax” Ubbe said in your defense pulling you a chair and offering you a seat.

“She is not on holiday here. I need her at her best and sober, but I could see that would be hard task”

You knuckles turned white, and lucky for you that Ubbe was holding his hand over yours because you felt urge to blaze away and forget his stupid race, his stupid kiss and meeting the arrogant bastard in the first place.

“I’m not so hungry anymore” Hvitserk said glaring angry at his younger brother.

“I get it that you like her Hvitserk, but playing a knight won’t help you. She is engaged.” He said not breaking an eye contact with you.

“I knew it was a bad idea, coming here in a first place come on dear” Ubbe said ready to leave.

“No one is going anywhere!” Ivar slammed his heavy hand over the table making an earthquake. 

Waiters came in the next moment carrying trays with deliciously arranged traits in amounts that could feed entire army.

“Horse girl, I need you to win that race for me, ok? And after the race I promise we will bathe in Champaign or whatever else you fancy” 

You fell silent, looking at Ubbe, Hvitserk and girl whose eyes matched her dress, she was polite you could see she is also feeling uncomfortable, and you wondered if she is his girlfriend? If yes how long they are together?

“Ok Ubbe, you can stop kicking me under the table now, you know I can’t feel that much. I will behave” he said, but Ubbe was still observing him under his brows and you touched his hand to gain his attention and smiled at him, to show him that everything is ok, no matter that is wasn’t.

The rest of the evening went ok in the extent that was even possible, you concluded that charming red-haired lady is head over heels for him, but he was behaving like she wasn’t even present, and his eyes wondered to you instead of her. Was he doing it on purpose? To make you feel even more uncomfortable, you wondered and did your best to give all of your attention to his lovely brothers. Hvitserk was adorably charming while enjoying every bite of super tasty treats they served you.

Later you found out that Ivar was the owner of the place, and Hvitserk was running it, being so passionate about it that everything was brought to the ultimate level of perfection.

You went to their house with Ubbe and Hvitserk, Ivar went somewhere with his girl with intimidating words before he left you in the dust cloud.

“I will come tomorrow to wake you up. Better be ready horse girl” 

 

He was truthful to his word, but you woke up before he came and were in the shower when you heard him.

“Would you mind if I join you horse girl?” 

“I will be done for a moment” You shouted and rushed to rinse of strawberry scented foam of your body in panic.

“That wasn’t my question”

“You probably already know the answer”

“Yeah, too bad we are in a hurry now” He teased confident till he saw you getting out of shower with tiny towel wrapped around your damp body. 

He wore light gray casual shirt cut on his collarbones enough to haunt with those sculpted muscles peaking underneath, his hair was again flawless so smooth and shiny you were tempted to interview him about his hair care routine.

“Would you please mind?” You gestured him to leave the room so you could get dressed and confused him a little but he did as he was told and wheeled out surprisingly without protest.

You chose high wasted denim and casual white tee, tied your hair in high ponytail, grabbed pair of sneakers and left out makeup completely, took sunglasses with silliest lenses trough which you saw entire world in pink hue.

Before you left the room you decided to call Halfdan. You were still in the guilt claws, but you needed to hear his voice, you were missing him in this madness.

His phone was ringing, but he wasn’t answering.

When you got out Ivar was already waiting for you in his car which was little less pretentious than the one he had back there, but still beautiful with that dangerous edge which was suiting to his character.

He greeted you with mischievous smirk and engine roar.

“Where are your brothers?”

“Who knows? Why? You miss them horse girl?”

“More than you for sure”

“I wouldn’t bet on it” he said and his hand landed on your thigh, he was making you uncomfortable again, but you decided to change situation once for good.

“Stop it!” You violently jerked away his hand, getting his full attention; the fact he wasn’t looking on the road was scaring you even more than his narrowed gaze.

“If you continue to act immature I will leave, now watch that stupid road!” He did only to avoid approaching car than he returned his eyes back at you.

“I thought you won’t enter the flying can never again”

“Damn right I will”

“Without me?”

“This is not stupid game. Behave or I will leave”

“Why are you so serious all the time, I was just playing you so you could relax a little”

“Well you did the opposite. Where are we going now anyway?”

“I want you to meet somebody.” He said serious and now with full focus on the road, you weren’t completely sure but it was like he after all didn’t wanted to make you feel bad, maybe that was just his way of threatening people, maybe he didn’t knew for better.

You surly were overreacting a bit, but that was because no matter how strong you were denying Ivar Ragnarson was something different, somebody who could easily shatter your false peace and lies you were telling to yourself every day.

Silence in his company was surprisingly appealing, and after a while on the road during which you were enjoying the view absorbing landscape of new magnificent country, you pulled over to a horse ranch.

You waited for him to get out of the car and on the halfway very tall men greeted you with embrace like he have known you for ages, smiling all the way.

“Oh you crippled bastard you succeeded to bring her to us” You looked at Ivar confused and he just raised his shoulders and grinned.

How did they know you? Nothing seemed logical.

“Look at you. All grown up” Tall guy commented eyeing you from head to toe. Meaning he saw you when you were younger, but you couldn’t remember him, although that vivid eyes you would never forget.

“We will talk later Floki, first I want her to meet Artemis first“ His friend nodded and you followed him speechless.

“Don’t be afraid, he was like super fan” He commented without you asking, and it got you, little lamp in the back of your past lit slowly, revealing from where he could have known you. That would explain a lot, you thought while you were approaching the stables familiar scent making your heart flutter.

Your feet joyfully followed the source of excitement. 

Than you saw him.

It was like meeting of the souls searching for each other, instant connection. You paused to admire him. Intelligent creature was walking to you graciously moving strong body covered with snow white coat of hair and silky platinum mane.

“Go ahead” Ivar encouraged you to touch him. 

“He is magnificent” You told him, while gently caressing the noble animal.

“He is indeed. You will be riding him on the race, so I thought maybe you want to connect with him a little before it, get to know him”   
Emotions came from out of nowhere it seamed and without thinking much trough you hugged him.

“I guessed you will like him, after all he is the best just like you” He said trough a smile. “What are you waiting for? I bet he needs to feel the wind as bad as you do.”

You mounted the horse and spent few moments more to feel his heartbeats against your palm, before you took off on the track and nothing else existed anymore. All life problems were somewhere below you and you felt life cursing fiercely trough your veins.


End file.
